Ross and Rachel...or Not?
by Vegas1
Summary: J/R fic. After Ross confesses his love to a stunned Rachel, she turns to the person who means the most to her. I’ll give you one guess, considering what shipper fic this is. :) --5th chapter posted--
1. I Love You...Or Do I?

Title: Ross and Rachel...Or Not?

Author: Vegas

Summary: A J/R fic. After Ross confesses his love to a stunned Rachel, she turns to the person who means the most to her. I'll give you one guess, considering what shipper this fic is. :)

Rating: PG-ish

________

"Rachel!" He cried desperately. "I love you!"

Rachel turned around slowly, on her heel. "What?" She trembled softly.

He stalked towards to her confused figure and held her hands in his. "I love you, Rachel."

She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. "What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Rach. I want to be with you, and our baby."

Instinctively, Rachel's hands weaved their way out of Ross's and flattened them protectively over her stomach. "I don't know what to say." She replied.

"Say that you love me. Say that we can be a family." Ross pleaded, his dark eyes pouring into hers.

"I-I..." Rachel tousled one her hands through her hair. 

Ross peered at her, his eyes silently begging for an answer that would tell him that she loved, too.

"I can't." Rachel answered before fleeing the hallway, leaving a bewildered Ross alone.

__________

Ross's knees gave way and he collapsed onto his sofa. What was he thinking?

Irrationally, was one. He loved Rachel, he did, but it was a different love. A love that was defined by friends that have each other's babies. Granted, it was weird and the feelings between them were according. The line between friends and lovers was fuzzy.

There was a time when he loved her. High school, college and his mid-twenties. When they were lovers, Ross felt as if Rachel was the only other person in the world. He believed they had the most profound love in the universe. Hell, there was awhile there when thought he invented the term 'true love'. But things had changed over the years; relationships had evolved, feelings had dissipated. And then they slept together. That night would change their and their friends lives' forever. Afterwards, Ross had though about it. He hadn't been wishing for it, but he'd taken it as a blessing. Now, maybe their leftover feelings would ignite, they'd be together and it would be like it was before. Funny thing is, it wasn't like that. What happened between them that day- it was purely physical. Ross didn't feel love and he was pretty sure Rachel didn't either. So they went on with their lives, they ignored that one-timer and got on with it. Until Rachel discovered she was pregnant. When he caught wind of the news, he froze. He waited for the huge epiphany of love, the rekindling of their illustrious love, but it never came. A few days, the days became weeks and the weeks became months. Soon enough, Rach began to show, crossing into a territory of pregnancy but the platonic feelings remained platonic. After awhile, it began to unnerve him, and after the torment he couldn't stand it. So he convinced himself. 'You love Rachel' became his mantra. And now, he just told her did. But he didn't.

__________

Rachel pounded on the door. Where was he?

"Rachel?" Joey rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "It's late. Shouldn't you be--" He didn't end the sentence. It hurt too much.

"I should, but I wanted to come over. I-I wanted to talk." Rachel said, her voice muffled.

Joey opened his door, "Come in."

Rachel slipped in and Joey followed her, he took her in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Rachel replied meekly.

"You want something? Milk? Advil? Bathroom?" Joey offered.

Rachel shook her head and smiled. When had things become so awkward between them. She opened her mouth to comment on their current situation, but shut it before the words came out. Rachel crossed her legs. She uncrossed them. "You know what? A cup of tea sounds really great." She huffed.

"Okay." Joey nodded. He got up off of the arm of the couch and started fixing some tea.

Rachel sighed. Now that he was doing something, she would have time to construct some sort of conversation. Anything would do. Rachel just needed something to spill. 

"Ross loves me!"

Startled Joey dropped the mug he had so meticulously poured the sugar into. "What?" He exclaimed.

"I just came here from his apartment. He told me he loved me." Rachel repeated. She pulled down the hem of her skirt over her knees.

Joey's eyes widened. "Wow." He breathed. He trailed over to the couch. "Are you sure I'm the person you should be telling this to?" Joey asked. "I mean, after what I feel--"

"I'm sure." Rachel cut him off. "You're the only one I could imagine telling this too."

Joey puffed up with momentary pride.

Despite the feelings she knew he harbored for her, Rachel grasped his hand and held on tight. She almost forgot how great he was.

"You still want that tea?"

__________ 

Whachya think? Continue? Don't? Please R&R.


	2. Friendship...Again

Title: Friendship...Again

Author: Vegas

Rating: Still PG

Disclaimer: Still don't own them-or anything worth considerable valuable.

Author's Note: My apologies. This part is so short it's actually pitiful. And thanks to everyone who FBed me!

________

"So do you love him?" Joey asked, as he bit off a hunk of a banana.

Rachel shook her head. "That's the thing. You think I would," Pause. "But I don't." She quipped.

Joey simpered. "Hmm."

Over the past hour, they had bonded a record. After Rachel's declaration, they got to talking. And they became comfortable with each other, just like things were meant to be. Just like things used to be.

"So, how are things with Joey?" Rachel asked before licking some chocolate ice cream off her spoon.

Joey stiffened. "They're okay." He replied. "How-how are things with you?"

After some consideration, Rachel answered, "They're okay."

"I was thinking," Joey began, "Nah." He dismissed.

Rachel perked up, interested in what Joey was keeping from her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Rachel propped her head on her elbows. "Nothing means something." Rachel replied sweetly.

Joey tried to conceal the smile playing on his lips. "Nothing is nothing."

Rachel sighed and leaned back again. "Alright." She gave in. "But I'm here."

"Fine," Joey said, giving into Rachel's charm.

Rachel supported her hands on her elbows once more. "Now that's what I'm talking about." She smiled.

"It's nothing." Joey clarified. "But if you really want to know-"

"Which I do." Rachel cut in.

"You want to hear or not?"

"I'm quiet." Rachel peeped.

"I was wondering about what you're gonna name the baby."

Rachel straightened her posture. "That's not what you were wondering." She commented slyly.

Joey peered up towards the heavens. "I can't win with this one, can I?" Joey harped.  


Rachel playfully hit Joey's shoulder. "Just tell me," She said.

"I did!" Joey protested.

"I'll be your best friend..." Rachel taunted.

I want to be more than your best friend, Joey thought. If only you did.


	3. Those Morning Afters

Title: Those Morning Afters

Author: Vegas. Yes. I am still the author.

Rating: And still PG.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, doubt I ever will. I'll always have hope, though.

Author's Note: Thanks again to all you FBers! You're my motivation! Here's a longer piece for y'all! 

__________

Joey sleepily rubbed his eyes. God, what was that? He squinted as the harsh sun infiltrated his lazy eyes. Sweet lord, the pain. His stomach was doing a number... on it's self and his head, God, his head. It felt like a surround sound stereo was booming around in it. Yup. There was definitely some beer/wine-- general alcohol guzzling going around last night. Sighing, Joey turned to his bed side to check out the time.

"Rachel?!" He cried out. 

"Joey..." Rachel moaned. "Some people are trying to sl--" Rachel drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Oh my god." Joey muttered. He gently shook Rachel. "Wake up, Rachel." He whispered.

"Huh? Joey! Let me sleep, godammit!"

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Ugh." Rachel sat up and swept the sleep out of her eyes. "What's the big deal?"

"You," Joey enunciated, pointing towards Rachel, "Are sleeping in my," He pointed towards himself, "My, my-not yours, **my **bed. You don't find anything wrong with this picture?"

Rachel lifted an eyebrow and scanned the room haphazardly. "No."

"Rachel," Joey repeated, "I love you. You don't love me. You're sleeping in my bed."

"Oh, well, when you say it like that, yeah." Rachel answered.

"Rachel, you mind explaining?"

"Well, after you got wasted, I put you to bed and then I went to the couch. Oh, by the way, we should get a new one-"

"We?!" Joey exclaimed.

"I don't want to stay with Ross after what he confessed last night." Rachel whimpered. 

"You'd rather stay with me? Another guy who loves you to pieces?"

"Yeah. I feel closer to you. You just don't love me, you're my friend, too." Rachel said softly.

Joey quits attempts to get to the bottom. "So we didn't sleep together?"

"No."

"Whew." Joey ran a hand through his hair and got up.

"Wait." Rachel stopped him.

"Yeah?" Joey asked.

"I thought you wanted to sleep with me. I thought you loved me."

"I do. It's just that I didn't want to...." Joey waved his hand to allude to what he meant, "and then not even remember it."

"Oh. OH." Rachel pulled down the bed cover and got up.

"So you didn't finish explaining why you came to my bed." Joey said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well, the couch was lumpy and hard and you have a total of zero extra blankets! Y'know, I was out there trying to fall asleep for an hour using towels to warm myself?"

Joey grimaced. "Yeah, sorry about that one." Joey picked up some discarded towels and threw them over a chair. "Hey, you know what? Today, you and I, we can go to Linen's 'n Things. We'll pick up some blankets. You took yours when you..."

"When I left." Rachel smiled bitter sweetly. "My room is completely bare." She said, jerking her thumb towards her former bedroom. "It's looks so... empty." Rachel shivered.

"Yeah." Joey said sadly. "I really missed you, roomie."

Rachel grinned. "I missed you, too, Joey." She said before enveloping him in a huge hug.

_______

"Just ask the guy!" Rachel whispered loudly.

"No!" Joey declared.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips assertively. "Why? Is wandering around Bed, Bath and Beyond macho enough?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come here. I wanted to go to Linen's 'n Things." Joey defended.

"Fine." Rachel waved her hand in a motion of blaze`. "I'll just go up there and ask the friendly man in red."

"Ok." Joey agreed.

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Alright."

"Are you gonna go up there?"

"I don't want to, I'm scared." Rachel whispered.

Joey smiled. "So can we go to Linen's 'n Things now?"

Rachel nodded.

______

Ross slipped in through the door of Central Perk. His sister and close friends were there, but that didn't matter. He wanted to know if Rachel was there. Sighing, Ross decided to pick-up a coffee and inquire his close friends about the whereabouts of Rachel.

"Hey guys," He greeted them.

"Hey," Was the unanimous reply.

"So I was in this auditorium, right?" Chandler continued. "And all of a sudden, this massive lion pops out from behind a pine tree. And that's only half the surprise. He's holding a fencing rod."

"Whoa."

"I still think it's repressed sexual feelings." Phoebe piped.

"I do not want to slide into home with a lion, Phoebe." Chandler stated.

Monica put an arm around her husband. "Especially when he has me." Monica buffed.

"Eh." Phoebe shrugged. She took a long draw of her herbal tea.

"Guys," Ross said, gathering his confidents' attention, "You know where Rachel is? She didn't come home last night."

"Ooh! My bet's on Joey!" Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe." Monica scolded.

"What?" Phoebe asked Monica innocently. "Like you're not thinking it. Pfft."

"Really? You think she's with Joey?" Ross asked.

"Well, they're the only ones we haven't seen around today. It doesn't mean anything." Monica assured her brother.

"Yeah." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna stop by his place." Ross said, zippering his coat.

"Don't do anything rash, Ross." Monica warned him.

"Don't worry." Ross guaranteed them. He shut the door behind him.

"Joey and Rachel are dead!" Phoebe exclaimed.

_________

"Ha!" Rachel laughed. "And what was wrong with the cashier?"

Joey shook his head. "I know," he agreed. He pulled out his keys.

"Uh-oh." Rachel held her hand over her mouth. "What's that?" She was pointing towards a piece of paper half-way under the door.

Joey walked towards it. "Hmmm." He picked it up and stared at it, puzzled.

__

Joey, hand this to Rachel. And stop reading!

Dear Rachel,

I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know what I was thinking. Please come home. Call me when you get this. 

-Ross

"What are you going to do?" Joey asked.

Rachel crumbled up the letter. "I don't know." She admitted. "I feel bad, just not bad enough."

Joey nodded and opened the door.

"Finally!" Phoebe shrieked.

"Oh my God!" Joey cried and dropped the bags he was holding. He gripped the counter-top. "Don't ever do that again."

Rachel chuckled. "Hey, Pheebs."

"Skip the formalities! There's no time!"

"No time for what?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Ross!" Phoebe threw her hands up in the air. "He's after you two."

"You mean this?" Rachel held up Ross's letter.

"Yes that!" Phoebe declared. "What is it? Can I see it?"

Rachel handed the letter.

"Mhhhm, mhhmmm." Phoebe looked up. "So what happened last night?"

"He said he loved me." Rachel admitted.

"Wow. This is really turning into a daytime soap." 

Joey rolled his eyes.

"I'd kill to be you, Rachel." Phoebe began, "You've got two guys in love with you. All I have is the ghost that lives in my apartment."

"Ghosts are nice...I hope." Rachel replied.

"Well I have to go. Since I've saved you from Ross and all." Phoebe said, removing herself from the Barcalounger.

"Yes," Rachel said, ushering out of the door.

"So when are you telling Ross that you and Joey are ahem-ing?"

"What-ing?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Dating, silly." Phoebe answered.

Rachel motioned her hands between herself and Joey. "We're not dating."

"Ok, yeah. See you tomorrow, lovers!" Phoebe called out.

"What was that about?" Joey asked, shutting their apartment door.

"I know," Rachel exclaimed, "We're not dating."

"Not that that would be bad." Joey cut in.

"No, of course not." Rachel assured him. 

Joey beamed as Rachel inched closer to him. "It would be pretty cool."

"It would be great." Rachel said, as she found herself closer to Joey than she'd ever been.

"Yeah." Joey supplied.

"And it wouldn't be bad if I kissed you right now." Rachel whispered, her forehead meeting his.

"No." Joey whispered softly. "But it would be better if I kissed you."

Joey kissed Rachel, his lips meeting hers, enveloping them both.

_________

Nice close, eh? Next part will involve Ross-confrontation. 


	4. Sooner or Later

Author: Vegas (vegas26@hotmail.com)

Rating: And yet somehow, this is still PG.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Author's Note: Rogue- Thanks for the terrific feedback! Your brother sounds like most of the male race (my dad refuses to ask for directions when we're lost in NY and my bro is too shy to ask for anything!). This story is basically dedicated to all the wonderful peeps who time to review my fic. You guys rock! We're starting off where we last left off.

_________

"Wow..." Rachel murmured, her voice drifting off.

"Yeah." Joey agreed. "That's a pretty fair assumption."

"So what does this mean?" Rachel asked.

_________

Ross skipped a step as he jumped up the stairway. He knew his confession of love had frightened Rachel. Hence, she spent the night somewhere else. The 'somewhere else' and 'sleeping' bits rattled him. Given, he didn't love Rachel like he used to, but it still hurt. Ross shook his head. When would Mr. Triger just give in and buy a goddamn elevator? Putting that aside, Ross decided his goal was to find Rachel and secure her at his apartment. He didn't want her running around with his child all over New York. He needed to know where she was at all times. No exceptions. But first, he needed to find her.

His first stop would be Joey's. Phoebe adamant and strangely odd rejection of Rachel being at Joey's just heightened his suspicion. The part he didn't understand is why Rachel didn't call him. Ross had clearly written that she should call him. There were only two grounds on why she wouldn't call him:

1) Rachel was still very much weirded out by his confession of love.

2) Rachel and Joey had taken things up a notch and she was just too plain guilty.

Either those or he'd missed her call. Or Rachel didn't catch the 'Call me when you get this' line. After all, he did have very sloppy handwriting, Ross rationalized.

Oh well, Ross thought. He threw caution and knocked on Joey's door.

__________

"Oh my God!" Rachel cried, referring to the knock on the door.

"Hide!" Joey declared. He opened his bedroom door. "Get under the bed!" He whispered/shouted.

"With this?" Rachel asked incredulously, implying her bulging stomach. 

"Right." Joey mumbled. "Just get under the covers and try not to breathe." He conformed.

"I'll try." Rachel replied sweetly. 

Nervously, Joey shut his bedroom door. The knocks were getting harder. Taking a deep breathe and raking his hands through his hair, Joey opened the door.

__________

"So Rachel's at Joey's?" Monica asked flatly.

"Yup." Phoebe sipped her tea.

"Are they-ahem-ing?" Chandler inquired.

"Surprising, no." Phoebe answered. "I stopped by and there was no action going on."

"Hmmm." Chandler wondered. "You think...?"

"Oh yeah," Phoebe nodded. "Give it a day or two."

"What's makes you so sure?" Monica asked.

"We all knew it was a matter of time. I mean c'mon! Who else is Rachel gonna be with? Ross? Been there done him!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Phoebe!" Monica reprimanded.

"You already have Chandler! I still have to wait awhile until this blows over!" Phoebe cried.

"Huh?" Chandler drawled.

"Ross." Phoebe stated. "He just has to make a big deal out of this," She rolled her eyes for extra measure, "and when he's finished whining, he's all mine."

"How'd ya figure?" Chandler asked, curious.

"Well, we all can't be friends forever. Sooner or later," Phoebe began, "Hopefully sooner, we'll all end up together."

"In the non-platonic way." Phoebe added.

"Okay." Chandler said. "I guess your thinking is justified in some odd little way."

Phoebe smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Wait-you-but you said Ross!"

_________

"Hey...Joey." Ross greeted. His eyes skittered across the apartment. "You haven't seen Rachel, have you?"

Joey shook his head. "Nope." He began to close the door on Ross. 

"Wait!" Ross placed his foot down in the doorway, effectively blocking Joey's plans on shutting the door, thus getting Ross out of his hair. "You don't know where she could be? Friends?"

"Ross," Joey began, "We are her friends."

"Do you think she's at a hotel? Or maybe with an acquaintance from work?" Ross asked.

"Ross, calm down. Wherever Rachel is, she's fine. And...acquaintance? What the hell is an acquaintance?" Joey asked, befuddled. 

Ross chuckled. "Okay Joey. I'll stop bothering you. Let you get back to your business." Ross said.

"Okay Ross." Joey supplied.

"You tell me if you here anything, okay?" Ross said.

"Alright, Ross." 

"Ok." Ross waved goodbye. 

Once Joey could hear Ross's resounding feet clumping down the stairs, he sighed.

"Rachel!" Joey beckoned. "Coast is clear."

Sighing in unison, Rachel emerged from Joey's bedroom. "He doesn't suspect anything...does he?"

"Nope." Joey smiled.

"Whew." Rachel sighed once again.

"So," Joey drawled, "What are we going to do?" He circled his arms around Rachel's waist.

"I dunno," Rachel grinned, "What do you want to do?"

"How about we start off where we last left off?" Joey suggested.

Joey locked his lips with Rachel's, savoring the sweet taste of her lips. 

The door opened. "Joey, I forgot to ask--

______________

I know, I know! I'm being mean and leaving with two consecutive cliffhangers is probably illegal in some parts, but I didn't know where to stop! What do you think I should do? Due to the way I'm portraying Ross in this series, I think the next part will be angst-y. My apologies.


	5. The Right Thing To Do

Author: Vegas

Rating: PG-7 for meanness.

Disclaimer: I do not own them. 

Author's Note: Thanks for the FB! This part picks up where the last part just stopped. Sorry about that one. This one is not a cliffhanger. It has an appropriate ending. All you loyal feedbackers: please let me know if I should continue this. This could be an ending. It'd be a crappy one but it would still be one. Please let me know if you wish for me to go on.

_________

Joey pulled himself away from Rachel's embrace. "Ross," He reasoned.

"Don't-" Ross inhaled deeply, "Just--just..." running a hand through his hair, Ross strode out the open door.

Joey posed Rachel in front of himself and stared at her solemnly. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Rachel replied hopelessly.

__________

Ross stumbled down the stairs blindly. Didn't he prepare himself for this? Wasn't it what he expected? Didn't he tell Joey not too long ago that they could work out a relationship, if, and a very big if, Rachel reciprocated his feelings? Talk about cocky, Ross thought cynically. He'd been positive Rachel wouldn't want to date. Especially not Joey. 

Ross stuffed his brisk hands into his pockets as he meandered around the streets of New York. He wasn't sure where he was going. Just so long as he was going.

Ross's first reaction was to be happy for them. That's what everyone would tell him. That's what he'd eventually have to feel. The only thing is that they all didn't know what it felt. The gang didn't know what it felt like to have their supposed soulmate ripped away from them. Alright, maybe Rachel wasn't 'ripped' away from him, but Ross had been anticipating their reunion, what with their unborn daughter and all, and then this happened.

Ross smiled ironically as memories snaked around his head, flashing before his eyes. The prom--where he'd been so close to taking his queen to her dance, their first kiss, their first time together...So many firsts, he thought, he never knew there'd be finals.

__________

Rachel collapsed unto the foot of Joey's bed, her head in her hands and tears in her eyes. She was scared and confused. Rachel wanted to be with Joey, but she didn't want to loose Ross as a friend. And if given an ultimatum, she didn't have the desire to know who she'd choose.

Joey followed close behind, his footsteps barely acknowledged as he sat beside her. Rachel could feel his presence emanating off him. The past few days she began to notice the little things, like this for instance. Or the way he breathed. And the way he knocked. The way he climbed the stairs. Recalling all those things didn't help the tears stop falling.

"You okay?" Joey asked softly, his fingers softly tracing her back. Instead of sahivers tingling up her spine, Rachel felt the comforting sensation of heat seeping into her.

"No." Rachel cried, failing to meet his eyes. 

"You want to talk? Work some things out?" Joey suggested, his voice scarcely raising over a whisper.

Rachel shook her head no.

"You want to cry?" Joey concluded.

"Yes." Rachel whimpered.

Instead of conflicting with her, Joey circled his arm around Rachel's shoulders and drew her into his embrace as she continued to wrack with sobs. He swayed slowly, comforting her.

"We'll work this out." Joey comforted.

"You promise?" Rachel asked.

"I promise." Joey said, a new resolve evident in his voice.

__________ 

A seemingly calm Joey knocked on the door. Of course, beneath the cool surface lived tumultuous feelings. These feelings consisted of doubt, hope, fear, sadness, anxiety... the list continued endlessly with feelings Joey would rather not experience. He wasn't just here for Rachel, he was here for himself.

Out of the darkness a faint voice made it's way. "Coming!" It called out cheerily.

The door opened and all cheer was lost. Joey watched the surprise cloud over Ross's face and then morph into anger and sadness...and hurt.

"I'm sorry." Joey said softly, but filled with what counted; sentiment.

Ross willed the feelings of anger to remain, but with Joey's words, it melted. How could he stay mad at Joey? It was Joey, the light-hearted one of the group. If Ross didn't forgive him, where would he be when disaster strikes? Ross's anger warmed over and he held the door open for his friend. "Come in." 

No matter what came between them, something else, something stronger would always bond them. Friendship. Almost nothing could change that. Joey wouldn't let it happen. These people were the world to him. He couldn't let him go. Not even Ross.

"I don't expect you to --" 

"Just sit down." Ross cut in.

Obedient, Joey found a seat and prepared himself for Ross's reaction. On his way over, he played out different scenarios of what could/would happen once he arrived, but none of them consisted of what Ross had prepared. 

"You love her?" Ross asked bluntly.

Joey nodded. "I love her."

Ross grinned. "Well that's it then."

"What?" Joey asked, flabbergasted.

"We already had this talk, Joe. Two, three weeks ago?" Ross's words had still not incorporated themselves into Joey's head. "I don't want to lie to you. Part of me still loves Rachel, but if she's happy with you, then I don't want to disappoint her. Just as long as you keep her happy, Joey, I'm happy."

Joey beamed. Unable to constrain himself any longer, he removed himself from the couch and embraced Ross, his friend.

"I don't know what to say." Joey gushed, "I'd say thanks, but that's nothing compared to what I feel right now."

"I understand, man." Ross replied.

"So you're alright? With me and Rachel?"

"Yes. I'm okay. Just don't hurt her, or I'll hound you down and--"

"I know." Joey chuckled. "And don't worry. It won'thappen."

"I know."

Joey couldn't help but distinguish the hint of sadness in his response.

___________

Ross sighed as he poured himself another shot of vodka. He threw his head back and the poison slid down his throat, warming his insides.

He did the right thing. Letting Rachel be with Joey was the nice thing to do. 

It was easier than he expected. Maybe the fact that Rachel loved Joey, and not some other run of the mill guy made it easier.

And after all, he'd still be the dad. Joey's dating Rachel wouldn't change the fact that he fathered his baby. As long as he had a part of raising his daughter he'd be happy. Everything would be okay. And everyone would be happy.


End file.
